yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1
The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Harmony Force Power Rangers winning every battle, Ivan Ooze started raising the stakes by separating them in different locations so no one would stand in his way anymore. Aikko and Nadira writing letters to Mary Bell and Lucas/Playing with Flurry Heart One day at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Aikko was writing a letter to Mary Bell while Nadira writes a love letter to Lucas Kendall. Meanwhile at the park, Twilight Sparkle was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart who was having a fun time playing with Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver starts their own Prehistoric Zoo As Twilight and her friends arrived at Reefside, Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver starting their own Prehistoric Zoo since the greatest carrier of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Ransik spoke with Principal Celestia/Grand Pear working at the CPA's Cafeteria At Canterlot High, Ransik came to see how Principal Celestia was doing at her job and they had their own conversations. At Crystal Prep Academy, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith came to visit Grand Pear who wasn't tired to doing his job serving his pear jams every breakfast at morning. As they thought about the death of Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Ransik reminded them about how families stayed in their hearts forever. Ivan Ooze begins his evil plan/Sending out the Oozemen and Tengu Warriors Meanwhile at the evil lair, Ivan Ooze is beginning to get stronger by the minute as he begins his next evil plans. Then, He started sending his Oozemen and Tengu Warriors to attack the city. Meeting the Mentors at the Lab/Ivan Ooze begins his end game Then, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Prep Lab and met with Ransik, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Itassis, Deker, Dulcea, Professor Utonium, his wife, Amethyst, Ms. Sara Bellum and Zordon to discuss about the end game of Ivan Ooze. Explaining the plan to Cinch/Fighting off the Foot Solders However, Ivan Ooze explained his evil plan to Cinch by separating Twilight and her friends from interfering his most evil plan. As for the Rangers, They fought off the Foot Soldiers. Leia meets her evil counterpart/The Justice Squad came to the rescue Suddenly, Leia encountered her own evil counterpart. Just then, The Justice Squad came to her rescue. Twilight Sparkle faces Ivan Ooze/Begin the final dual Then, Twilight Sparkle came face to face with Ivan Ooze as they begin their final dual. Beginning the final evil spell/Separating the Harmony Force Rangers Back at Ivan Ooze's lair, Cinch used Ivan's spell book giving him the chance to cast one last evil spell. With that done, Ivan used his spell to separate the Harmony Force Rangers. Leia and the Heroes captured/Ivan Ooze is nearing his victory However, Leia and the Justice Squad begin their search party for Twilight and her friends. Suddenly, The Fearsome Crooks captured them one by one leaving Ivan Ooze close to his victory. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Young Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Eugene Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome Trivia *The storyline continues in The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2. *Aikko writes a letter to Mary Bell that she likes enjoy becoming a floral magician and Mary Bell enjoys become a mermaid princess too. *Nadira writes a letter to Lucas that she likes to text message him, calling him and dating each other with their favorite interests. Transcript *The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225